About Time
by rachrites
Summary: It was about time Sarah accept her feeling for Ethan, and about time for Ethan to get himself together and go out on a date with the girl of his dreams. With Benny and Erica tagging along, together the boys experienced their first party, their first date, and for a certain spellmaster, his first fist-fight. Long story short, it was a monumental night. Etharah and Bennica.


**Surprise surprise… I'm back! I haven't been on this site for over two years but for some reason I just jumped on randomly during 2:00 a.m. a few nights ago, and let me tell you, re-reading fanfics I obsessed over back when I was eight or nine is** _ **very, very**_ **weird. I've been floating in a state of nostalgia from 12:00-7:00 a.m. for the past three days, finding old stories and pulling all nighters (the bags under my eyes are terrifying) and I literally posted something on a "Find That Fic!" forum for an MBAV story. Who am I?**

 **Uhhh, also, if anyone would like to jump on that forum and help a girl out that would be much appreciated, thanks.**

 **Anyway, this is just a random story. Much like my last two fanfic flops, I have no idea where this will go, but all I know is that it's not going to revolve around a supernatural storyline too much (at least for now?), but more of the relationships between Ethan and Sarah and Benny and Erica (especially the latter, because I'm a hoe for Bennica). Along with that, Erica is going to be nicer in my stories because I CAN'T TAKE IT WHEN WRITERS MAKE HER SUCH A BULLY. Thank you for coming to my TedTalk, you may read on now.**

* * *

 _ **Erica's POV**_

"I hate Ms. Meyer so much."

I sighed as Sarah and I found our usual table in the lunchroom and plopped ourselves down. "What did she do this time?" I asked, poking my fork into the unnecessary plate of spaghetti in front of me (which, for the record, I wouldn't eat even if I wasn't a vampire).

"She gave me an 82% on my art project! The project that took me _three weeks_ to perfect. The project I spent hours slaving over, restless nights staying up in my bedroom painting-"

I rolled my eyes. "An 82% really isn't that bad."

"It's bad-" she rested a hand over her heart dramatically, "-to me."

My eyebrow shot up quizzically at her as I reached for my water bottle, quickly taking a sip before replying, "Since when did you start caring about your grades _that_ much? Has Ethan really been rubbing off on you?"

Sarah blushed at my comment, but quickly covered it by bending her head and taking a bite of her pizza. "No," she regained her composure, although I still saw through the facade. "College is nearing, Erica, and I finally became more serious about my studies because that's what schools look for. That's all."

"Sare," I smirked. "You don't have to pretend anymore"

She stopped chewing. "Hmm?"

"Your crush. Nerd boy. Remember our deal?"

The rosy tint visited her cheeks again, and this time she didn't try to hide it. Sheepishly, she shrugged. "Yeah… yeah, I know. I'm working on it."

"Working on what?"

Sarah's eyes widened as she whipped around. The devil himself, Ethan, was right behind her waiting for a response, and an oblivious grin spread on his face as he took a seat next to her. I chuckled at my best friend's face. It was obvious that he was clueless about what we were talking about, but I knew Sarah was mortified just by the thought of him finding out about her little crush that easily.

"What's so funny, hot stuff?" A voice quipped from my side. I looked over to see Benny sliding in the empty space next to me. His signature goofy smile was plastered on his face and he elbowed me while wiggling his eyebrows.

Usually I would have playfully hit him, or violently hissed, depending on the day, but instead I nodded my head towards the awkward pair in front of us. "Just watch."

Sarah began to stutter, surprising the two boys. Her cool demeanor seemed disrupted as she searched for the right words to say. "Uh, w-working on my, um… art project."

"I thought your art project was due today?"

I smirked again as Sarah shot a desperate look in my direction. I bet she was really wishing Ethan didn't remember every single thing she said right now.

"Oh," she began, suddenly becoming interested in her napkin as she avoided Ethan's eyes. "It was. I just started working on another one."

"Ms. Meyer gave her an 82% on the last project," I jumped in, stopping as a genuine gasp left Ethan's mouth, causing me and Benny to roll our eyes. "She's beginning another one for extra credit."

Sarah smiled at me as Ethan nodded, saying, "I see, I see. I can't believe she'd give you such a low grade on the first one, though! I know you worked really hard on it."

Turning her body more towards him, Sarah exasperatedly flung her arms up. "I know right! Who does that?"

They continued to vent about the grading system, and education in general. I was bored out of my mind in a matter of a few seconds and I glanced over at Benny, who was shoving garlic bread into his mouth. He seemed zoned out.

I tapped my fingers on my cheeks as I rested my chin on my hand. The two of them somehow got deep in conversation, mumbling about teachers and their teaching techniques. I picked up a " _Mr. D sucks_ " and a " _I should just teach that class_ " before sighing and straightening my back. This was not going in the direction I wanted it to.

"Oh!" I interrupted and quickly stood up, startling my friends on the other side of the table. "I just remembered that I needed to, er, go talk to the librarian about… books."

They looked up at me, confused. I turned to Benny, who was about to put another piece of bread into his mouth, and grabbed his hand. Jumping a little, he also looked at me, both of his eyebrows raised. "Benny, do you wanna come and help me?"

He stared at me. "Help you with what?"

My face faltered. This kid begged to tag along with me for everything, but the one time I actually needed him by me he had to question it. "Because, I, uh," I forced a smile on my face and squeezed his hand, "I want you to."

Blush crept onto his cheeks and he dropped his bread, eagerly standing up. "See ya'" he saluted to Ethan, whose face was strewn with absolute shock. I began dragging Benny out of the lunchroom, no complaint coming from him.

I looked back at Sarah, who turned around with a red face, mouthing the words " _What are you doing?_ "

I pursed my lips. " _The deal."_

 _ **Benny's POV**_

My heart was racing fast as Erica led me into the hallway. Her hand was still in mine and for some reason it made me nervous to the core and I kind of hated it. I did _not_ need her making me all flustered right now.

"Whatever you're doing… it better be worth depriving me of my garlic bread."

"Oh trust me, it is," she turned around a corner and dropped my hand, which for some reason caused an uncontrollable pang in my chest to occur. She halted in front of the library but didn't go in.

I smirked and leaned on the wall next to her. "Ohhh, I get it."

Crossing her arms, she began tapping her fingers nervously and looking up and down the hallway, as if anticipating something. "Do you? I haven't even told you anything."

"I have a guess," I shrugged, shutting my eyes and puckering my lips. I bent down and leaned in closer towards Erica, who was too preoccupied anxiously searching around to notice what was happening.

Finally she turned back around and saw me. "What the hell?"

I opened my eyes and was met with an exasperated (yet somehow cute?) look, our faces barely inches away. I stood back up. "What? Was a little bit of canoodling not what you brought me out here for?"

"No!"

I shrugged and resumed my position leaning on the wall. "Yeah, I knew that."

She ran a hand through her hair, which she always did when I annoyed her, as I added, "Your loss anyway."

"Why I _really_ brought you out here," she ignored my last comment, "is so Sarah and Ethan can have some alone time."

I stared at her.

Sighing, Erica continued. "Sarah basically poured her heart out to me about her feelings for Ethan the other day." Scratching the back of her head and looking down, she rambled on. "Well, I mean, I kind of bugged her to the point where she just blurted out that she liked him, but same difference, right? Anyway, after that-"

"Woah, woah, woah," I interrupted her, pushing myself off the wall and waving my hands in front of my face. She stopped pacing. "Sarah likes _Ethan_?"

"Yeah… isn't it obvious?"

I threw on a fake "sure it is" expression and threw my hands up. "Oh, yeah! It's so obvious! All of this guys just for some reason automatically have figured out, just like girls,-" I noticed her nodding along with me and I threw my hands up again. She dodged my flailing limbs. "No! It isn't obvious! Guys are dumb, we don't realize these things!"

She rolled her eyes. "Okay, I don't expect you to know all of these things. But Sarah's one of those people who kind of suck at hiding her feelings… at least with me. I'm sure it's the same way with you and Ethan, right?"

"What, like, about girls?"

"Yeah. It was probably obvious to you from the get-go that he was into Sarah, and it's probably obvious to him who _you're_ 'madly in love with'."

My eyebrows shot up at that last part and I waved her off. "Me? Pffft, I'm not madly in love with anyone. I play the ladies just as much as I play video games, okay. They all come rushing to ol' 'Papa Benny' over here. I don't have time for crushes when I have a lineup waiting outside for me constantly."

 _I need to stop talking._

"Not the point Benny."

I nodded. _I deserved that._

"Anyway, as I was saying, Sarah _finally_ told me all about her crush on Ethan and 'how great of a guy he is' and 'bla bla bla bla bla'. She basically told me all of these things I always prompted her to just confess and… long story short, I got her to agree with me on a deal."

"Which is..?"

"If she asks Ethan out to the party tonight, I'll tutor her for her upcoming Chemistry final."

A geeky grin spread on my face. "Aw, I missed genius Erica."

I braced myself for a slap but she just shrugged. "Yeah, well, it's worth it if it means our friends can finally end up together. I decided it's better if we forced them to be alone at lunch because I know Sarah would have chickened out if I trusted her to do it after school."

"This is actually a really good idea," I replied, holding my hand up for a high-five. She took it as she tried to hide the sense of pride on her face. "I can't tell you how long Ethan has been going on and on about Sarah. God, he would never shut up about her, but everytime I suggested he just asked her out on a date he denied ever mentioning having a crush."

"Plus, if it's at a party, I'll be able to keep an eye on them without Sarah telling me to go away," she looked up at me about to snicker. "Y'know, just in case."

I shook my head, imagining Erica being the over-protective type. "Is this Bryce's party?"

"Yup, his party's are the best. You name it, he has it," she began, waving her palms around as if painting a picture for me. "A pool in the backyard, a flat-screen, Mario Kart, parents who seem to go on vacation every other weekend…"

I shrugged. "I've never been invited."

A giggle parted her lips, which I probably would have swooned over if I wasn't being serious. She quickly regained her composure, though, when she realized I wasn't laughing along. "What? Benny, it's a party. You don't need to be invited. You just need to know someone who's going and tag along with them."

"Exactly. I've never known anyone who went. Or, at least, no one has told me they were going."

"Well," she put a hand on my shoulder. "I'm telling you now that you can come with me to the party. Not only will there be two of us spying on Ethan and Sarah's date, but you can experience your first 'Bryce Peterson Celebration'. They're pretty iconic."

I smiled at her and tried to remain cool. _This was her technically asking me out... right?_

"Thanks," I told her as she removed her hand from my shoulder and nodded. "You say he has Mario Kart, huh? Well then prepare to get your butt thoroughly kicked."

"Wooaah, get off your high horse, sir. You've never seen me in action yet."

I laughed as the bell rang, signaling lunch was over. "We'll see about that."

We both started retracing our steps down the hallway and eventually went separate ways towards our next classes. The simple "see you tonight!" that she bidded me was enough to overwhelm my brain.

I couldn't believe that Sarah had asked Ethan out, if she did indeed follow through with the plan. I couldn't believe that we were only three periods away from the end of school, which meant I could rush home and get ready for my 'date' with Erica (yes, I'm calling it a date no matter what anyone tells me).

My heart went back to pounding again as thoughts and images ran through my mind of how amazing one night with Erica will be. Both Ethan and I scored the girls of our dreams, although I never fully admitted who mine was to him, and I was _stoked_.

 _ **Ethan's POV**_

"Pinch me."

"I, uh, what?"

I knocked myself out of my blissful daze as Sarah's confused face came back into focus. She was redder than I had ever seen her before, but for some reason that just made her even more adorable. It was as if the roles were changed, where she was the blabbering, blushing mess and I was the one on the other end, listening to everything she had to say.

"So, is that a yes?" Sarah added, staring at me expectantly.

 _Aaand I was back to making a fool of myself._

"W-what?" I stammered. The entire conversation flew past me. Sarah had just asked me to go to Bryce's party with her, and my brain was tricking me into thinking it was a dream. It was too good to be true, but here she was, my crush, asking me to spend a night with her, dancing and drinking and doing whatever the heck else you do at a party.

"Is it a yes?" she repeated.

"Oh, uh, of course!" A grin spread across my cheeks, almost hurting from how happy I was.

"Really? Oh my God…"

I was about to ask her what was wrong, and a part of me expected my alarm to go off, waking me up from my dream. But instead she looked back up at me and flung her arms around my neck, making me almost lose my balance.

 _Oh, man, I hope she can't feel how hard I'm breathing right now._

My arms snaked around her waist, returning the embrace, and we held on for a while. Finally, the bell rang, and we broke away. She pushed off me and shot me a shy look, her eyes shining. "Well, how about I pick you up around 7:00?"

I stared at her. _Isn't it usually the boy who picks the girl up? Would it be weird if I didn't offer to drive?_

"Are you sure you don't want me to pick you up instead? I… I can ask my dad for the minivan…"

Sarah laughed and smirked at me, the redness in her face fading a little. "We both know I'm the better driver out of the two of us."

"I'm not gonna say you're right, but-"

"I'm right," she cut me off and hugged me again before quickly grabbing her tray. "I have to get to my class, but, just know, Ethan, that I'm really looking forward to tonight."

My cheeks were hurting again. "Me too."

And with that she turned and rushed away. I swear she was skipping a little and I swear I was floating on literal cloud nine. After years of hanging out with Sarah, wishing it was something more, years of Benny bugging me, years of believing that a relationship with her could only happen in my fantasies… it was finally coming together.

I hastily cleaned my table up, a part of me thinking that if I worked faster, the end of the school day would come quicker, and rushed out the door. The hallways were crowded like normal, but I still managed to bump into Benny, who I had the next period with. I tried to contain my excitement as I approached him leaning on the locker next to mine, but telling from the stupid smirk on his face, I knew I was doing a terrible job.

"Dude," I breathed hard, resting my forehead on the cold surface before entering in my combination. "You won't believe what just happened."

"Sarah asked you to go to Bryce's party with her?"

I stopped and looked at him. "Well that just sucks the fun out of everything. How'd you know?"

"Lucky guess," he chuckled, shrugging. He held out his fist to me and I gladly bumped it, the smile on my face matching his.

"It's about time, E. It's about time."

* * *

 **I hope you guys enjoyed the first chapter of this! I am planning to actually update this (unlike my previous fics, oof), but I did write this all in one sitting at 2:00 a.m. so there is a slim chance I'm going to reread this after waking up and be absolutely revolted by my skills.**

 **Let's hope that's not the case.**

 **ALSO, sorry that none of my stories include Rory! I thought he was cute with Erica too before and for some reason I just feel like he'd be out of place in my fics so... apologies to all of his fans.**

 **Anyway, please leave me a review if you want! They honestly make me so happy :) Thanks!**


End file.
